


Breakfast in Bed

by Msdarkholme20



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdarkholme20/pseuds/Msdarkholme20
Summary: BDSM, Bondage, Lesbians, Hot Sex, mushy feels and breakfast in bed. What more do you need?
Kudos: 9





	Breakfast in Bed

I awake quite early next to you in bed. That’s not completely unexpected even after the tiring night we had the evening before. Unfortunately, that’s just what my body is programmed to do because of waking to an alarm for so long. And that’s not to say I couldn’t go straight back to sleep, I could. I could cuddle up next to you and spoon into your warmth, wrap my arm around your body and given just ten to fifteen minutes go back to a delicious slumber. But why should I?

I have this short time, this long weekend, to spend as much time WITH you as I can possibly fit in. And I aim to make the trip worth my, and your while.

I roll over, wrapping my arm around your midsection and pull you into a spoon. You stir, but snuggle in to my body. I begin rubbing my hand along your naked skin under the covers. I run my fingers lightly at first, but get more firm as the seconds tick by. My intentions aren’t to jolt you awake, but to guide you back to me. To take you on this journey with me. I run my hand as far as I can go down your thigh, lightly. Then bring it up with more pressure following your curves until I unsubtly place it around your breast. You officially awake at this point. Turning your head to groggily look at me with a smile. 

“Good morning, Beautiful” I say.

You, cutely groan out a “Good morning, Daddy.” My hand grips at your hip pulling my groin and your ass together tightly. You bite your lip and moan at my obvious intentions. I begin to nibble along your neckline and you close your eyes and sink into my touch. I continue to massage my right hand across your body and my left finds yours under the pillow your head lays on.

You begin to moan as my touches become very possessive. I pinch your nipples as my hand caresses you and that’s when I notice you squeeze your thighs together. I love turning you on. I pull your hip back into me and don’t allow the satisfaction of your thighs clenching. I make sure you remain open, I hook your leg over my raised knee. I pull our bodies tight together, my left hand going to your neck and pulling your head back to the crook in my shoulder. Your chest thrusts out to the side and I run my hand down your flat stomach right into your wet pussy folds sliding in them without permission. “Mine!” I growl into your ear.

Your breath catches and your throat forces out a “uh huh” in agreement. “Yes” you quietly whine.

I begin creating long, languid circles around your clit slowly with my hand. I nibble on your neck and ear while my other hand massages with possession at your throat. I want to create an atmosphere where you sink into your subspace, where you belong to me. I love owning my Babygirl, possessing your body to use as I see fit is absolutely my highest desire beyond making sure you cum constantly. And that is definitely my goal here. But I have an idea that DADDY very much wants to play. I want to test you. To see exactly how much of your trust I actually have.

You continue to moan as my hand explores you. Your body has completely relaxed into mine, eyes closed and allowing my explorations. Your hips begin to slowly rock in timing with my hand. I continue with these ministrations a moment longer. 

Eventually, I use my hand at your shoulder and pull you, placing your back on the bed. I crawl on top of you. I’m just about as tender as I have ever been with you while still actually holding you down to the bed. My left hand like a collar on your neck. I make sure to be in between your legs so they CAN’T close. You’re mine after all. I begin nibbling on your breasts, right hand roaming freely. Your fingers grip the sheets on either side of your body so that you can ground yourself. 

My mouth continues it’s explorations, kissing, sucking and biting all over. But eventually making it to your wet center, your beautiful pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. My left no longer reaching your neck, it puts pressure on your lower abdomen, some of my upper body weight resting on your right thigh, all telling you wordlessly to “Hold still.” I lick. 

I tease at first, it’s my nature, just the outside of your lips. I toy with you eliciting moans that beg for more. Eventually my tongue slips in between your sweetness and finds your clit to which you promptly arch your back. I push harder on your stomach. You listen, and settle. Your eyes clench and your teeth grit as I continue to run my tongue on your sensitive nub. You moan and bite your lip, but hold still. ‘Good Girl.’

I worship your pussy. I worship it with my tongue. Right now, right this second, it’s not about getting you off. It’s not about eliciting a quick orgasm. No, this morning my intentions are to play a longer, more complicated game than that. 

I move a finger to inside your channel, hooking it inside and massaging your G spot. Your hips raise and your thighs open as far as my grip on you allows. For what I have planned, I want you to be as wet as possible so I begin a thrusting motion with two fingers in and out of you, never once stopping the circles my tongue is performing on your clit. Your head cranes backwards as you try to contain yourself. “No cumming, Babygirl” I tell you. “This isn’t about that right now.” You look at me slightly panicked, but I go back to licking and my slow thrusts in and out of you anyway.

After another two minutes or so, you begin to very much worry about the not cumming part. “Daddy, please?” you whine. Your body is tense, fists gripped in the sheets, your stomach muscles are taught while trying to do as I asked, and not cum.

My eyes meet yours and I only stop licking long enough to respond, “Please, what?” 

You exhale in a bit of exasperation, “Daddy, if you keep up with this, I’m going to cum!” you push out between breaths. 

“No, you’re not.” I respond quickly and matter-o-factly.

You bite your lip and close your eyes with a look of defeat. You come to the conclusion I want you to beg. “Daddy, Please, please may I cum?”

Of course, I love you begging. Absolutely, music to my ears. But unfortunately for you, NOT where I’m going with this. “No. Not allowed.” Your panicked whine is very loud with that statement. 

“Please? Please? Please, Daddy?”

“No. No. No.” I respond. But I slooooowww my fingers down for you to make it a bit easier. You manage to get a solid breath out of it at least. “ Babygirl, who does this pussy belong to?” I ask.

“You.” You respond quickly. 

“Then it’s safe to say I own your orgasms as well?” I continue to prod.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl” I praise. “What about your asshole?”

You bite your lip and nod.

I prefer a much more audible response… So, I remove my wet digits from your pussy and slide a single inside your ass and the same hand’s thumb into your pussy, “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you?”

Your hips and back arch but you quickly correct your silence, “Yes, yours! Yours! I’m all yours.”

“Very Good Girl.” I again praise. “I love owning ALL of my Babygirl. I love knowing she is open to me. Trusts me… to take care of her. But also to take her to new heights.”

You begin nodding enthusiastically in agreement before you remember I like you to be vocal and you quickly add “Yes, Please? I’m all yours, Daddy.” 

“Good.” This is where my deliciously evil plan begins to take shape. I give your pussy one last languid stroke with my tongue while I’m looking you directly in the eyes, you moan, biting your lip while you watch me. Then I remove my both my fingers from your love holes and abruptly get up from the bed. 

You gaze up at me completely confused. After all I just spent all that time getting you hot and bothered with no finish. Completely, unlike me to do. But, I’m still looking at you like a breakfast buffet, which by happen stance, is exactly where I’m going with this. “Babygirl, I’m making you breakfast in bed.”

You begin to protest, “What, no? Please? Come back to bed, Daddy?”

I shake my head with a smirk, “No, I’m making you breakfast in bed Baby.” You’re playfully reaching out to me, but I continue, “You’ve hosted me here, took care of me, and now it’s my turn honey. One, breakfast in bed, coming up!”

You begin to whine opposition, lightly.

“And I don’t want you to worry about ANYTHING. No, cooking, dishes, nothing!” Here’s where I can’t help but grin maliciously. “In fact. Daddy’s going to make sure you CAN’T get out of bed. It’s important that I get this moment and you’re going to STAY. RIGHT. HERE.” I emphasize. You pout at the thought of being away from me for this time, especially after the tease I just put you through, but when your restraints get tossed and hit the mattress next to you, I see the curiosity ignite in your eyes. 

I begin rifling through the items I brought with me. I gather the needed straps before I come to stand next to you on the mattress, picking up your restraints. I undo the clasp on the paracord cuff I made for you and open it, holding it out in front of you. “Wrist.” You hesitate just a moment before your own curiosity makes you cave, and submit.

I secure your wrist restraints on you. Those are the only ones needed for this, but I do add your ankle ones and the collar as well. I’m hoping they add to your subspace experience but even if they don’t, they certainly add to my Domspace one. While you’re sitting forward I have you wrap your arms around your midsection and I use a strap that I have carabiners on either end behind your back. I connect the carabiners to your cuffs and pull it taught behind you, instant straight jacket. I am pleased, but just for extra measure I grab a two-inch nylon strap, place it around your chest and arms and synch it snug so that your wrists aren’t taking all the pull. 

After your improvised straight jacket is secured, I make my way back to my bag. When I was at my bag last, I made sure I didn’t pull out a few items, because let’s face it, I like a reveal. But I did make sure they were found, ready, and on top for me to now start playing with.

I grab the few pieces of interest and make my way back over to the bed laying them out for you to see, a ball gag, a pair of swim goggles I’ve actually blacked out with paint, (I find that they are much more secure around the eyes preventing any peeking) and also a new toy I purchased with exactly this in mind, never used, and recommended to, and I quote “Make you see Jesus.” 

I let your eyes absorb what is about to happen to you, the ‘predicament’ your about to be left in. Tied, gagged, blind, being sexually stimulated and helpless to stop it. I let the visual linger in front of you giving you the chance to opt out now, to “Yellow” or “Red” this situation. To put it on the back burner or to change it how you ‘need’. But in those few extra seconds, you don’t say either of those two words. You don’t say anything. Instead, you bite your bottom lip in anticipation.

To which my own breath catches, my heart beat skips and my own eyes darken with predatory lust. I move behind you on the mattress holding the long ends of the ball gag out in front of your face. I dangle it there, taunt you with it until, “Open.” I say, and start bringing the silicone ball toward your mouth. I can feel your nervousness radiate. I know this is the first time you’ll be gagged. But you open your mouth and bite down on the ball now filling it, with little hesitation. Next, I put the blacked-out swim goggles on your eyes and do a double check of your vision by waving my hand in front of you, no reaction. 

I move to be in front of you next and because everything that needs to be secured behind you is now fastened, you can now lay down. I almost gently cradle your head, using a hand to your throat to push direction, and a hand at the back of your hair to guide you to a laying down position. After your in your laying down position I can’t help but stare at you. Absorb, every inch of your vulnerability. I move myself lower on the bed, but I run my hands on your nakedness the whole way. I watch your reactions, your breath catching, your shivers and hear your moans as my hands slowly pass and toy with all your sensitive spots on the way down.

When my hands finally reach your ankles, I take a firm grip on each, then quickly and somewhat forcefully spread your legs, pressing each one back to the mattress. You startled and whined with the change of tempo. I move myself in between your thighs and then, ankle up to your pussy I slowly drag my nails along each of your legs leaving pleasing small red lines.

I move myself to be on top of you, my right hand once again working in and out of your slick pussy. I lean into your ear, “Now, Babygirl, just so you know, my universal rule while being gagged is you don’t need to hold back or ask to cum. In fact, I want you to cum. I want you to cum, over… and over… and over, again… and again.” I watch your face for response. “Do you understand me?”

You do a quick head nod.

“Good girl.”

I reach for the toy and even with your current wetness I add lube just to make for the silicones ease of entry. This toy has an internal G spot vibrator, decently powerful I might add. But what is interesting about this toy is the part that sticks out, loops around the front to the clit. You didn’t ask about the toy, you just trusted, which I appreciate immensely, but what is different about this part is it is not just another clit vibrator, no. There is a small hole that will ‘suck’ on the clit. Line it up right and a small vacuum seal will suck on the clit with tiny pulses. Like I said it was recommended highly so I’m hoping for great results.

With my left hand holding you around your throat my right slides the internal shaft inside. I play with it just a moment, twisting and turning, shallow thrusts while your hips roll with the sensations and you vocally moan around the ball. When I’m happy about placement I narrow your legs and straddle the outside of them. I grab another strap and secure your legs together right above the knees, then move off you and throw another one around your ankles.

You, really are now fucking helpless. Mine to do with as I please. I very clinically now, spread your pussy lips just to make sure with all the movement the tiny suction cup is lined up where its supposed to be, then press it firmly forward. You groan. I bend forward and kiss you on the cheek, “It’s showtime my love” and press the button. I feel the small machine activate and you immediately suck in air and groan as the suction cup takes hold of your clit. I smirk. 

“We’re not done yet, Baby” I blurt out cockily. I slide my finger just a little farther down to activate the internal vibrations. Buzzing erupts. Your knees actually pick up off the bed and your moan intensifies. I press your legs back down to the mattress and decide also securing your ankle restraints to the base of the bed is actually necessary. Then Whalla! One sexy submissive, completely restrained and squirming before me.

My mouth waters at the sight of you. Now that I can take you in, all of you, I just stare a moment. You’re so beautiful. Your chest heaving while your body accepts the sensations. I can’t help but linger near the bed. I reach out and touch your leg and you jolt a little with surprise. But I don’t remove my hand. I run it up your thigh, over your pussy, stomach, breast to your cheek with such a soft touch your head turns toward it seeking its comfort.

After a few moments, I pull my hand away to add the one last element of this predicament. I grab a Bluetooth headset, turn it on and connect it to my phone. I go to my music player and choose a generic ‘relaxing sounds’ station. The last thing you hear before I place the headset over your ears is, “Baby, it’s time for me to go make breakfast. See you soon.” I place the headset on your ears, taking the last of your senses that is providing you with any external information, kiss your cheek, I grin with self-satisfaction as I slide my hand one more time down your body between your legs and bump the internal vibrations up one more setting. I step back to revel in my view as your head throws back and back arches.

“Delicious.” I say just to myself as I watch.

You see, I fully intend on making you breakfast. For sure. But it will have to wait. As sexy as the situation sounds, I would never leave you tied up, unable to communicate, unmonitored. So, of course the responsible thing for me to do is… WATCH. 

I sit down on a cedar chest at the bottom of the bed which holds your blankets and sheets. I make note of the time, setting a limit for this sexual torture mentally at twenty minutes. As I watch, I can see conflict behind your predicament. Do you allow yourself to give in? Or should you fight it off? It takes about three or four minutes before I see what small amount of resistance you maintain fall. Before you decide that giving in wont cost you any pride. That you are safe. And when you do that, it’s just beautiful.

You’ve been moaning the entire time, but at that 4 or 5 minute mark, it changes. It becomes more pleasing, less about the struggle against it. Your legs, what little they can move in the straps, shift back and forth, it’s obvious you’re clenching your thighs together, willingly or not, tightening on the toy.  
Then, just as fast as you decide not to fight it, you came. You came hard. You half roll to your side as your body begins convulsing. Your breathe catches for about half a minute before I hear the deep intake that refills your lungs. Your chest heaves in and out, your body taxed. 

You’re so beautiful. I watch your chest rise and fall. Yes, breasts, of course. Hot! But it’s more than that. I’d never in a hundred years could explain this to anyone who doesn’t share a respectable ‘Dom’ brain, maybe even specific to a ‘Daddy Dom’ brain, but you just ‘trusted’ me to take care of you, keep you safe, elevate your sensations, while COMPLETELY helpless. That you KNEW you were safe with me, meant so much more to ME than I ever dreamed it would.

I watch your struggles a little longer. Your breathing remains deep but stabilizes for a few minutes as you try to power through to composure again. Watching you grit your teeth on the ball gag and listening to your moans though, has me on my own edge. My face I’m sure, is filled with a predatory gaze as my eyes soak in every twitch and convulsion your body makes. I slip my dominant hand down to my own pussy and begin slow circles around my own clit. I lean back and spread my legs and begin pleasuring myself to the view of your helplessness in front of me.

I’m so wet. Seriously wet. I lean back and spread my legs, there’s no need for any demureness since the only other person in the room is blinded. I begin to moan unabashedly as my own hand pleasures myself with long languid strokes over my clit and down to my entrance.

Simultaneously, your moans seem to build again. Your body rocks back and forth slowly and I begin to see the tell-tale signs of your thighs clenching tighter on the toy. “Go ahead, Babygirl” I say, coaching you to another orgasm even though I know my voice is only for my own pleasure at the moment. I begin rubbing my own clit aggressively, “Cum again for Daddy.”

You roll from your side to your back again, where you started, your moaning clearly intensifying. “That’s it Babygirl. You can do it. You can do it for Daddy.” My own breathing from my masturbation is sporadic, my voice is forced and breaking as I ‘Dom’ you with my words only for my own benefit. “Cum! Cum, Babygirl. Come now.” I send myself over with a loud groan and as if on cue, your back arches again and the moans from both our orgasms simultaneously fills the room. 

It probably takes me less than a minute to recompose myself and after I do, I decide you’ve had enough even though we’re just a little bit short of the twenty-minute line I set. I crawl up on the bed and get behind your body into a spoon. I reach between your legs and due to your sensitivity, you jolt. But I turn the toy off as fast as I can and hold you tight. Your body all but collapses into my arms and I wrap around you tight.

I use a single hand to remove the ball gag, goggles and head set unceremoniously and toss them aside. The arm you’re lying on continues to hold your body tight while the top one alternates between holding you and rubbing firm pressure along your skin. “You okay Babygirl?” I ask, checking in on you. 

You groggily nod, “Yes.”

“Good, good.” I kiss the side of your forehead. We lay there for a moment just basking silently in each other before I want to confirm, “Did you like it?” 

You turn your head and look at me like I’m crazy for asking, “Yes! Of course. It was amazing!” You scoot your butt intentionally hard back into my groin causing me to grit my teeth from the stimulation, “But you still need to make me breakfast” you say.

My eyes narrow, “How do you know it’s not sitting, ready and waiting for us?”

“Because when I rolled to my side the headphones half slid off. I could hear you.” I instantly bury my face in your shoulder to hide the shade of red it’s turning. “No, it was great!” you confirm. “Listening to you get off on watching me… sent me over BIG.”

I grin loving that you love that side of me. 

I climb on top of you and kiss you deeply, my hand cradling your face, “One amazing breakfast coming up.”


End file.
